A Fairytale or Nightmare
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Amu has believed in fairytales since little but when a tregedy fell upon her she finds out her truth. Amu arrives at a magical world were she meets new friend and new enemies. Will she save her homwland in time? Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy and Encounter

**New Story and here'****s the complete summary:**

**Amu since very young has always believe in magic land and fairytales. Now that her twelve birthday is near she has no more interest in those things; or that's what she shows. However on an accident she looses her family only to find out that they weren't her real parents. By reading a letter she finds out that she is the daughter of the king and queen of a great kingdom, but since she was gone strange things have been happening on her homeland. What will happen to Amu as she enters her own fairytale? Will it be her dream come true or her worst nightmare?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Today was Sunday and we were going to have so much fun. Who 'we' is, you ask. Well, me and my parents. They have always been so nice to me. I've always loved them since I have memories. We were leaving to pick up some cake for my birthday. They thought they could hide such thing from me. They plan to take me to eat and then to get my cake. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hinamori Amu and I've turn twelve today. I was so excited.

"Amu-chan would you come here please," I heard my mom call.

"Coming!" I stepped downstairs.

"Yeah."

"Amu-chan, we would like for you to stay at home while your father and I go run some errands."

What? Wait a minute, had they forgotten or something. Hello…I'm the birthday girl here.

"S-Sure."

"We'll we back soon okay."

"Yeah," I saw as they left from the front door.

I quickly closed the door locking it.

"Weird, I thought they were going to take me."

Oh well, maybe they decided to buy me just the cake. That would explain why they left alone. Okay ten I just went to the sofa and started watching T.V.

But…

Somehow the seconds started to turn to minutes and the minutes into hours. Where the heck where they? There was nothing good on the T.V. so I just turned it off and buried my face on the sofa's cushion.

"Where are you two?"

Suddenly I heard the phone ring and I picked it up thinking it was them.

"Hello!"

"_Is this the Hinamori household?"_

"Yes it is."

"_And I'm talking to Hinamori Amu, right?"_

"Yes," okay this was getting weird. Who was this?

"_Well, you see I'm talking from the hospital to inform you that your parents were involved in a car accident."  
_

W…What? , "Are they all right?"

"_They stable right now, I suggest you come here as soon as possible."_

"Sure and thank you," I quickly got my bag and closed the door behind me as I started running as fast as I could towards the hospital.

Father…mother…please hang on.

I went through the door as fast as I ran and I asked for the rrom of the Hinamori's. The nurse showed me a room were I immediately saw mother laying on a bed with a whole mess of injuries from the crash.

"Mother!" I ran towards her as I saw her eyes open and I started crying.

"Amu-chan…"

"Mother…" I couldn't ask anything else.

I saw the doctor enter the room as I faced him, "Doctor where's my father?!"

He nodded a no, "I'm sorry he didn't make it."

W-What…father…is dead.

I turned to my mother and faced the doctor again, "And my mother, will she survive?"

"I don't know."

I faced her again and exploded crying on her bed next to her. Then I heard the doctor's footsteps leave the room and closing the door behind him.

"Amu…chan, don't cry."

I quickly rose my head at the call of my name, "mother please you have to endure this!"

"I'm sorry Amu-chan...Please forgive."

"Don't say that you'll make it through this…I'm sure you will."

"Amu-chan…take this," she slowly rose her hand as I saw an envelope in her hands.

"A…letter."

"Amu-chan, listen carefully. After I leave please read this. It'll tell you the truth, the truth that your father and I hid from you for these twelve long years," I slowly grabbed the envelope.

"The…truth?"

"Amu-chan…" I faced her once again with my eyes full of tears.

With her hand she cupped my cheek, "Happy…birthday…"

Suddenly her hand slowly dropped from my face. My eyes quickly widened as I heard the machine's sound.

Mother…

"Mother!" I started crying harder on her dead body as the doctors and nurses came to the room.

A nurse quickly got a hold of me keeping me away from my mother's cold body. She embraced me as I cried and cried.

Then I heard those endless words fade inside my head, "Time of death…"

**Nobody's POV**

Amu had been taken home by the doctor. That night she had only sobbed and sobbed at home in her room. She held her knees close to her body sobbing. She held her right hand up watching the envelope; her mother's last wish.

"The...truth…" she repeated between sobs.

Amu stared at the letter for some seconds before she had gathered enough courage to open the envelope up and taking out a letter. She gazed at the writing; it was her mother's hand writing.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Please forgive your father and me for not telling you this before. We had been giving strict orders to tell you nothing unless our time had come. It's seems that time has come sooner than I expected. If your reading this I will already be gone as well as your father. Even though we're gone, Amu-chan please don't cry for us for we don't deserve your tears._

_Amu-chan, the truth is that we weren't you parents. We were taking care of you for your real parents. They had left you on our door the day you were born. We took care of you ever since and you had known us as your 'father and mother'. However, understand something, your true parents didn't leave you because they didn't love you; they had loved you ever since your birth and so did we. But problems were arising in your homeland and they had to take you to a safe place._

_Amu you are the daughter of the king and queen of a land full of fantasies of the reality. The stories about those magical castles and lands I had always read you about are actually true. Your real mother and father have been waiting for you for so long now. I know that you'll be sad for loosing us but don't let that get in your way. In these moments the most important thing is for you to return to your homeland and seize your parents from such unbearable pain they have been feeling for these long twelve years._

_Soon after you read this letter someone will come for you and take you back home__, to your real home. I'm sure you'll understand us and I hope with all my heart that you can forgive us. I and your father loved you as if you were our own child and will always do._

_So please Amu-chan take care and… good-bye._

_With all the love that we had_

_And will forever keep inside our hearts,_

_Your Mother and Father_

Amu couldn't control herself she was just to overwhelm that she started crying again. She through herself into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The daughter of a king and queen…why now and why them? Those were the questions that roamed in her head until she fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Amu-chi!" a voice called for Amu to wake up.

Amu opened her eyes a tiny bit and then closed then again.

"She won't wake up," a soft voice called.

"Try again," said another female voice.

"Amu-chi!" the voice said moving Amu's shoulder.

Slowly but surely Amu started to open her eyes and sat up on her bed rubbing them. Amu's eyes got focused and noticed three girls there. One was a little short with long light blonde hair and golden eyes. Another was about the first one's height but had kind of orange hair in two ponytails held with ribbons. The last one had long shiny purple hair in a ponytail and between yellow and light orange eyes.

"W-Who are you people?" Amu asked softly.

The purple hair giggled as the orange hair said, "She's so cute!"

"No big deal," the short one called turning away.

"We came here for you…Amu-chan," the purple called.

"For me?" then she remembered what the letter said.

"I'm Nadeshiko, nice meeting you."

"Yaya here," said the orange hair.

"Rima," hissed the blonde.

"You're the ones that my mother mentioned on her letter?"

"Indeed," Nadeshiko answered, "We're here to take you back home; to Alkira."

"Alkira?"

"Alkira is the biggest land in Rashion Country," Yaya said moving her hands around.

"And Alkira is your birth town," Rima explained.

"Now?" Amu asked with irritated eyes from crying.

"I'm afraid yes," Nadeshiko answered, "We'll explain everything there."

"But…" Amu whispered getting the attention of the three, "My parents."

"I'm sorry Amu-chan but we have no time to waste," Nadeshiko said giving her back to Amu.

Nadeshiko raised her hand from her cape and in her hand she had a black chalk. She moved her hand and formed a symbol as it wrote in mid air. When she finished the symbol began glowing and a door appeared.

Nadeshiko turn to face her again, "Amu-chan let's go."

Amu stared in amazement with her eyes wide opened, "What about my stuff, clothes and all?"

"No worries we have all your clothes over there," Yaya responded as she and Rima walked towards the door.

Amu stood from the bed and gazed at the letter in her hand. She looked at it for one last time before she left it on her bed.

"Good bye…" she whispered.

Amu faced Nadeshiko and the others and headed towards the door. Nadeshiko opened the door to the inside and a bright light emanated from the other side.

"Yaya-chan…Rima-chan," she called as they both entered the door disappearing into the other side.

"Amu-chan…" Amu faced Nadeshiko and gulped taking the steps forward the door; entering as Nadeshiko followed behind closing the door. Then the door disappeared from Amu's room.

Amu kept her eyes closed all the way until, "Amu-chan you can open your eyes now," Nadeshiko said.

Amu slowly opened her eyes to see an enormous castle in front of her.

The three came and stood in front the doors as Amu watched.

"Welcome back home, Princess Amu."

* * *

**This is barely the beginning so wait for it**

**On this one Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins**

**R&R **

**Okay then see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Alkira Palace

**Hi**

**Chap 2**

**R&R plz**

**And Enjoy!**

"Welcome back home, Princess Amu."

"Princess?"

"Come in," Nadeshiko called, "After all it is your home."

The enormous double doors began to open before the four. Amu's eyes grew wide as she saw this immense garden with a fountain in the middle. Many people were working on the garden, mowing and fixing the bushes and watering.

"Please, follow us this way," Nadeshiko directed looking over her shoulder.

Amu followed the three as they passed the garden and into what seem another pair of double doors that made their way into the library and not any library. It was the biggest Amu had ever seen. There were stacks and stacks of books on the book shelves. At the back was a girl working on a desk with tons of books.

"Maira-chan, how's everything going here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nadeshiko-sama! Well, not as good as I've hoped it would," Maria answered.

"Still looking for the answer," Rima added sarcastically as the four arrived at the desk.

"Rima-sama…"

"Who is this?" Amu asked confused.

"This here is Maira-tan, she takes care of all the documents of the palace and the history of Rashion Country," Yaya added.

Maira gazed up to look at Amu, "Don't tell me this is…"

"Yep," Yaya answered.

Suddenly Maira stood from her seat and bowed down, "It's such an honor to be in your presence, princess!"

"Princess?" Amu said for no one had ever said princess to her.

"Everyone in this palace knows who you are," Rima explained.

"Re-Really?"

"And that's nothing!" Yaya called in between both startling Amu, "Wait until you meet the others!"

"Other?"

"Amu-chan, I think I'll explain everything now."

The four sat down on a table that was next to Maira's desk as she kept working. Some servants had served them tea and snacks while Nadeshiko started.

"Well, first, we welcome you home gladly Amu-chan. This is where you were born; Alkira Palace," Nadeshiko began.

"Alkira…Palace."

"Yaya, Rima-tan and Nadeshiko are Amu-chi's Royal Maidens," Yaya explained.

"Royal…Maidens, what's that?" Amu asked confused.

"In other words we're your helpers," Rima explained more clearly.

"Since children, we were all raised to serve the royal family; your family," Nadeshiko called.

"We're like your friends," Yaya called out.

"It's funny I've never had any friends before," Amu said facing down.

"Then why not started with us?" Nadeshiko suggested with a smile.

"Sure!" Amu smiled back.

"Next thing…" Rima said interrupting, "Are your Guardians."

"My what?"

"Your Guardians; as their name says it they protect you from any harm. They're, let's say, your human shield."

"Wait, 'they', there's more than one?"

"Four actually," Yaya said raising four fingers and taking a bite of her brownie.

"Talking about them," Rima said looking around, "Where are they? I thought they said they would be here when we arrived?"

"You're right," Nadeshiko realized, "Maira-chan, do you know where Tadase and the others are?"

Maira suddenly was startled, "Tadase-sama and the Guardians left. It seems the problems have started to get even more serious. They said they were headed towards their Lands of Beginning to find out what was going on."

"Lands of Beginning?" Amu asked.

"Each Guardian uses the powers of the four elements and they've obtained them by going through a ceremony at each of the four Lands of Beginning."

"What problems does she mean?"

The faces of the three became sad somehow by Amu's question.

"The whole Region of Rashion has been having dangers ever since the king and queen disappeared. All of a sudden monsters started out breaking the seals from the six doors put by the Elders of Time. The six countries, Alkira included are now infested by monsters and all we could do was seal the doors towards the six temples and let them be eaten by darkness. To save the villages the four Guardians did all they could to seal their doors, and us Royal Maidens did what we could to protect the three Light Springs. However, slowly the seals are starting to dissolve and soon the monsters will have their biggest out break. If that happens, the whole region of Rashion will be doomed."

"Can somebody help?" Amu asked all concerned.

"Indeed there is…and it's you Amu. As heir of the legendary lock you must develop your powers to a greater extend. We as your Royal Maidens and the Guardians will show you everything we've learn so far. If the power of the six temples unites in one, this war will be assured for Rashion."

"But who are we fighting against? Don't you know at least who let those monsters roam free?"

"We kind of do," Rima said.

"Then why don't talk with them instead?" Amu asked again.

"It'll only be in vain. The ones who own these monsters that by name are called Shadow monsters came from the Dark Realm, a world far beyond our imagination."

"But who?"

"We only know that they started attacking the day you and the king and queen left. The only clue we have was the moonlight showing us to the place in the Dark Realm called Altasia."

"Altasia…then why not go there and talk you can't know it's useless until you have tried!" Amu said standing and hitting the table with her palms.

"We can't, not with our dear princess defenseless and with no power. We have to wait until the Guardians get here so we can start your training."

"Nadeshiko-sama!" a soldier came in from the garden.

"What's wrong?"

"Aldeen Spring has been reached!"

"Aldeen…" Maira repeated.

"Yaya-chan, Rima-chan," the two stood at the call of their names.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan please stay here where you'll be save."

Afterwards the three left leaving Aiko at the library with Maira.

"_You want to help, don't you?"_

"What's that?" Amu thought.

"_Don't worry, just follow my voice. I'll take you to Aldeen Spring."_

Amu started for the doors when, "Princess where are you leaving to?"

"I just want to see the rest of the palace," Amu lied.

"Oh okay, tell one of the guards to guide you."

"Wow, she's easy to fool," she thought leaving towards the garden.

"_Amu-chan over here."_

Amu heard the little voice from a little corridor as she followed.

"_Here, hurry!"_

Amu walked over to a backyard door that led right outside the palace.

"_Here, here!"_

Amu looked towards a forest. She went there and followed the trail of dirt. She kept walking until she heard the girls' voices struggling. She hid behind the rock wall, peering in she saw Nadeshiko with a staff, Yaya with seals, and Rima with knives juggling them. They were fighting against faceless creatures of black color and red lines. (Like the ones in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.)

"_Come on stop hiding and go!"_

"But…what can I do?"

"_Anything!"_

"What?!"

"_Just try and use the powers that are asleep in you."_

"My powers?"

Suddenly, Amu appeared in front of the small entrance of the spring.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko called, but the monsters won Nadeshiko and charged towards Amu.

"Amu-chi!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Stupid! Move out of the way!"

"_Just believe."_

"Just believe," Amu repeated as she extended her arm and a rod appeared on her hand.

"Phoenix Rod!" Amu held the rod up as a barrier intervened between her and the monsters.

Suddenly flames rose from her in a circle going around her and burning the Shadow monsters. Then all of a sudden the fire charge dispersed and Amu dropped to her knees as the rod disappeared.

"Amu!" Rima said as she ran towards her and so did the others.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping Amu up.

"Yeah."

Suddenly a black portal opened in the air and sent in four monsters different than the others; they were bigger, stronger.

"Those aren't Shadow Monsters!" Yaya called all anxious.

"No, those are Shadow Beasts," Nadeshiko said getting in front of Amu to protect her, Rima followed next to her.

"Yaya take care of Amu-chan."

"Roger!"

Nadeshiko motioned her staff towards the beast and send ice stakes to them but they didn't have any effect. Rima made her knives catch fire and threw them but they only bounced off the beasts.

"It doesn't work," Rima noticed.

"Our powers aren't enough," Nadeshiko said stepping back.

Then suddenly the beasts charged towards the four. Nadeshiko and Rima stood in front of Amu and Yaya. Suddenly gusts of wind had trapped one of the beasts and put force on it as it broke to pieces. (Like Twilight Princess, in little squares.) Then the water of the spring rushed towards another and drown it making it shattered. The third one was stabbed by stakes coming from ground, shattering it. The last one was engulfed in flames. The girls watched as the beasts disappeared and the portal broke off.

"The guys!" Yaya called.

"They're such show off," Rima said as the daggers disappeared.

Nadeshiko only smiled as the staff disappeared too.

As Amu stood up she saw what the three were talking about. In front of them were four boys. From left to right, first was a blonde with red and orange eyes. The second had long purple hair and golden eyes like Nadeshiko, exactly like Nadeshiko. The third had green hair and green eyes and he wore glasses. The last one was a brunette boy with emerald eyes.

"Who…are they?"

"Amu-chan, meet the Guardians."

* * *

**You guys sure know who the guardians are already huh**

**Okey dokey see ya'll next time!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Guardians

_**Hi!!**_

_**Sorry for the late update **_

_**Here's chappy 3**_

* * *

Inside a dark room where only the dusk of twilight was hitting, was a boy leaning on the dark wall sitting up and his head down. His gaze was dull as his sapphire eyes kept looking down. The slight squeaking of mice was heard now and then. However he just kept looking down as his emotionless hands were chained. Suddenly I soft resonation was heard throughout the dark room as he rose his head and his dull sapphire eyes stared into darkness.

"This…sound…" his head immediately dropped as he forcefully made a fist with both hands and the chains broke leaving pieces of metal. He held himself up but having not much strength to do so. He held to the walls as he stood up. He panted slightly as he let go of the wall trying to keep posture. He faced the window that let the twilight in and with the little strength he had jump to the high wall and touched the bars of the window as the shattered to nothing, leaving him enough space to pass through. He jump out as he landing on his knees and leaned on the outside wall panting. He looked around the corner of the wall leaving the front uncovered.

"You…"

He turned to find a little boy staring directly at him. The boy gazed him with a surprised look.

"What…What are you doing here?" he said calming himself after the shock, "Your parents will be worried if they find you here."

"You are the thief that Papa told me about," the boy said as a little smile crept to his face; "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Shh…" Ikuto signaled him putting, "So you know me…"

The boy nodded happily, "Father says that you've helped those in trouble all around Rashion Region."

Ikuto giggled and ruffled the kid's hair, "If you're so brave to come to a place like this, would you mind doing me a favor?"

The boy nodded, "Anything."

"Okay then…" he whispered, "I need you to guide me somewhere safe were I can rest for some time."

"Ah, there's a barn near my house at the outskirts of Alkira, it's not far so…"

"Thanks…" Ikuto called as he stood up.

**At Alkira Palace**

"Kuukai, you took too long!" Yaya called clinging to Kuukai's arm.

"Yaya…" he called.

"You guys were just showing off, weren't you?" Rima asked getting a drink of her tea.

"You think so?" the boy that looked like Nadeshiko called.

"Okay you guys, shouldn't you be introducing yourselves to the princess?" Nadeshiko scolded.

"Kuukai, I'm the Fire Guardian," he called.

"I'm Nagihiko, Water Guardian at your service," the boy identical to Nadeshiko said.

"Kairi, Earth Guardian," the boy said rising his glasses.

"I'm Wind Guardian, Tadase, nice to meet you princess," the blonde guy called as he raised Amu's hand and softly kissed it, "It'll be a pleasure to work under your orders."

"Uhh…" Amu said blushing and taking her hand.

"Anyways," Rima interrupted, "What took you guys so long?"

Kuukai sighed, "Things aren't going as well."

"How come?" Yaya asked letting go of his arm.

"Death Mountain has been erupting more constantly and furiously. If this keeps up the village below it, Tadion Village will be soaked in flames. Luckily I got there soon enough to talk to the chief tribe of the mountain dwellers and he told me something about the cavern in the mountains. He said that ever since the cavern got blocked by the huge rock that more monsters have appeared in there and also in there home cavern."

"And you?" Rima said facing Nagihiko.

"Well," he started, "Radin Domain has been having trouble as well. It seems that the water tribe that controls the purification of Alkira Lake has been having trouble with the blockages of thick ice in the tunnels underground that leads them to the lake. I arrived to the Radin King and he allowed me to work on the ice rings but they seem to return every week or so."

"Also, things at Graindil Forest seem to arise rapidly," Kairi called, "The nature spirit, Malin has been having health issues. It appears as if that holy nature spirit has been cursed. I tried what I could to keep him alive for some time. The habitants of Graindil Forest have been worried as well about Malin."

"Habitants?" Amu asked.

"They're kids that don't grow past seven do to the fact that they're child of nature," Nadeshiko explained, "What about you?" she asked Tadase.

"It was impossible to reach the desert. The bridge crossing to Karinto Valley was broken in half. Seems like the Karinto don't want us there and I see why, after all they are a proud tribe of only women thieves," Tadase said.

"We've got nothing to work on so far," Kuukai called.

"Is this what has happened all the time that I've been out?" Amu asked.

Nadeshiko nodded, "I know it feels wrong but as of right now you can't do anything about this until you have gotten your training thoroughly."

"Oh…" Amu said looking down.

"Well," Kuukai called, "You shouldn't be so sad we'll help you with your training and before you know you0'll be a total expert."

"More over," Kairi called, "Have you giving **it **to her?"

"It?" Amu repeated.

"Ah, that's right," Nadeshiko said remembering as he got a lock out of her pocket.

She stood up in front of Amu and grabbed her hand leaving the lock on her hand, "This is yours, Amu-chan…the Humpty Lock."

"Humpty…Lock?" she repeated.

"It's a legendary lock that was held by your grandparents followed by your parents and lastly you," Tadase said.

"If it's a lock…" she thought, "Shouldn't there be a key also?"

"We have little information about if that is true or not," Kairi said, "What we have for sure is that that lock and its powers now belong to you, Amu."

"But…I don't know anything about this. How I'm I supposed to help Rashion Region if I know nothing?"

"Don't worry, Amu-chi," Yaya came, "That's why we, your Royal Maidens and the Guardians are here."

Amu smiled looking at everyone approve with what Yaya had said, "Thanks."

"Nadeshiko-sama!" Maira came through the doors from the garden.

"Maira-chan, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko called.

"Nadeshiko-sama I've been informed that the recently caught thief from the Karinto tribe has escaped from Dandegion prison!"

"What?!" Tadase said surprised.

"What the matter?" Amu asked confused.

"That thieving cat…"Tadase hissed.

"Calm down Tadase," Kuukai said.

"Do you know if they've find him yet?" Nagihiko asked.

"No yet," Maira said, "But they're looking everywhere in Alkira."

"We should help as well," Kairi said.

"What about Amu's training?" Rima asked standing up.

The four boys gasped as they remembered about her. They started thinking about the situation.

"I know," Kuukai called, "Let's take her with us. That way she'll train and learn from experience."

"Are you crazy," Kairi called, "We can't put the princess in such danger."

"Come on, be at least a little more flexible," Kuukai said.

"No, Kuukai he's right putting her in such peril outside would be terrible," Tadase added.

"I…" Amu whispered getting everyone's attention, "I want to help, too."

The whole group smile and then agreed.

"By the way," Amu said, "Who escaped from the prison?"

"The male thief that is born every five hundred years in the only women Karinto tribe," Tadase said, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Meanwhile at the old barn near Alkira outskirts, Ikuto was sitting up in a corner while the kid brought things for him to eat and drink. He left a container of boiling water next to him as Ikuto had asked him to.

"Nee, what do you want hot water for?" the boy asked.

"Do you have the towel?" Ikuto asked not answering him as the kid handed him a towel.

Ikuto grabbed it and soaked it on the boiling water. He left it there and slightly touched his torso as he flinched.

"Would you mind leaving me alone for now?" he said peacefully.

The boy simply nodded and left the barn closing the huge doors behind him. Ikuto raised his shirt a little showing his blood drenched stomach. He slowly got the hot towel out and started cleaning the blood. A few minutes later he was finished and had wrapped his wound with bandages the boy had brought. He laid on the loose hay as he got something from his pocket. He let the thin gold chain dangle showing a weird key.

"That sound back then," he whispered, "Finally my door out has appeared."

**At Alkira Palace**

Meanwhile the girls were at the room were Amu's stuff was while they waited for the guys to be fully ready.

"Why are we gathering in here?" Amu said sweat dropping as Yaya looked inside the closet looking for something Amu could wear.

"We're heading for Snowpeak Mountain, which means you'll need something extra warm," Yaya said.

"Snowpeak Mountain?" she repeated.

"It's a snowy part out on the outskirts of Alkira. We're going to see the two habitants at the top of the mountain."

"Two people live in such harsh weather?"

"They're not really people," Rima added.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," Nadeshiko added.

"Nadeshiko…" Amu muttered, "By the way do you and Nagihiko have any connections or something?"

"Nagihiko oni-chan, yeah he's my older twin brother," she answered casually putting on a warm coat.

"You're twins?!" she called out.

"Found it!" Yaya said startling Amu and holding up a pink coat that reached her knees.

"I have to wear that?" she asked.

"Unless you wanted to die of the extreme cold," Rima called.

Amu sighed and grabbed the coat putting it on. After a while they were all ready and where at an empty room, were only a huge clock pendulum stood swinging from left to right swinging on top of a ground pedestal with three steps to reach the top.

"Are you guys ready?" Nadeshiko asked in front of the pendulum looking over her shoulder.

Everyone nodded as she turned and raised her arm again and got a piece of black chalk out. She drew the same things as last time and this time they began glow a light blue color as a cavern-like entrance appeared and snow gust came from there.

"Let's go then," she announced.

Everyone went in leaving Amu and Nadeshiko there.

"Amu-chan…are you sure?" she asked.

Amu nodded with a smile of confidence, "I'm ready."

She entered followed by Nadeshiko as the door closed.

**At the barn**

Ikuto began putting his black coat on as the doors to the barn opened once more as the night's darkness began to fall. Ikuto looked over his shoulder to see the little boy peeking inside. The boy entered as Ikuto finished dressing himself.

"You're leaving?"

Ikuto kneeled to his level and ruffled his hair as he smiled, "Thanks for the help but I have to leave this place before they find me."

The boy nodded as Ikuto stood and left the barn tying a thin rope to where a knife with detail hanged as he gave way towards Snowpeak Mountain's trail.

"Its' calling out to me, the Humpty Lock," as he began jumping from tree branch to tree branch following the trail up the mountains.

Meanwhile, Amu slowly opened her eyes as she found herself being carried by the gust of ice-cold wind. The nine were now standing in the cliff to where the frozen river could be seen just a little for the furious snow storm had began to blow.

"Is this..." she said.

"Amu-chan, this is Snowpeak Mountain," Nadeshiko called.

* * *

_**Well here it is**_

_**Did u like it**_

_**Putting 4 soon hope so**_

_**See you next time**_


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Battle Field

_**Chappy four**_

_**Hope u like**_

* * *

"Is this…" Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan this is Snowpeak Mountain," Nadeshiko called.

**Amu's POV**

This is Snowpeak Mountain. They were right, it's freezing cold here. I grabbed my arms together to warm myself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tadase said.

"Yes, let's just keep going," I said as I walked down the steps of the snow cliff.

I heard everyone follow behind me. I saw the storm get forceful as we got closer to the frozen river. I covered my face as the snow kept flying into me. Suddenly it stopped I looked up to see that something was blocking the snow from coming near us. I began to see a king of shield protecting us from the storm and then turned to Tadase who had his arm up, he was the one creating a shield of wind.

"The blizzard will get worse as we get higher into the mountain," he told me with oh such nice tone of voice.

I nodded as we started walking through the river. We tried to keep on going as we began to ascend the mountain and we had to begin climbing. Suddenly when we got to an edge with a dead end wall I felt the lock that began to resonate on my chest. Immediately I saw white wolves rise from the mountain within the blizzard. Did they come from caves? No, it seems they came from the snow?!

I flinched back as Tadase stood in front of me, "Please be calm and climb up the edge."

He motioned his free hand to an edge as wind gusted over to that spot and the bundle of snow came down giving access to the upper parts of the mountain.

"Nadeshiko, take Amu-chan and Yaya-chan towards the upper parts," Nagihiko said heading towards the growling snow wolves.

"We'll take care of this," Kuukai said going after Nagihiko.

"Tadase we must protect the princess at all cost," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Tadase said.

"Amu-chan hurry this way," Nadeshiko told me as I tried to move but was paralyzed for some reason.

"_If you want to go I'll help you."_

That voice again…

"_Amu-chan, let's go."  
_

"Yeah," I said as I got away from the wind shield and I heard the guys call my name as I only kept going towards were Nagihiko and Kuukai were.

"Amu-chan."

"Amu."

I stood in the middle of them both.

"_Let's show them we have what it takes."_

I stretched my hand as the same rod as before appeared on my hands, "Phoenix Rod!"

I twirled the rod above my head as I felt flames gather around me like they did before.

I have to control it…

I somehow have…

I know, "Kuukai!"

I threw the ring of flames towards the wolves as Kuukai smirked knowing exactly what to do.

"Here we go, Ring of Fire!" he motioned his hand and commanded the fire ring to disperse in front of the snow wolves immediately melting them at touch. Kuukai landed as on his hand the rings of fire kept moving around.

Suddenly more wolves appeared from the snow.

Kuukai smiled as he threw the rings up in the air as they fused together, "Amu, now!"

"_Amu-chan let's do this together."  
_

"Got it!"

I jumped into the air right in front of the rings as the wolves had charged and jumped high for me.

"Not this time puppies."

I twirled the Rod in front of me catching the ring of fire and giving a turn and releasing the fire from the rod as a fireball.

"Flame Revolution!"

The flames disperse in front of the wolves as they completely disappeared and I landed on the ground, the rod disappearing. I turned to find Kuukai, Nagihiko coming towards me followed by the others. I faced the wolves again to see them sitting down gazing me. I saw one turn to leave as it vanished in thin air as the rest did the same.

"Nice one, Amu!" Kuukai said.

"That was one amazing fire control," Nagihiko followed.

"Not really," I answered scratching the back of my head, "Let's keep going then."

We all started to head up again.

**Ikuto's POV**

Gosh, this place is freezing cold. Why the hell do I have to come here? I felt the resonating from my pocket.

"Fine, have it your way," I said as I kept walking.

The place was having a blizzard and I had to deal with it to get to Snowpeak Ruins. Since I used the road entrance no one will notice me.

"_Don't get so hasty."_

"Shut up," I said as I jumped down the cliff and began going up the mountain.

I found myself on the trees that held they're leaves with this death-cold.

"_Ikuto! Over there!"_

I faced down where I saw this group of kids, two boys one with short brunette hair another with long pruple hair it seemed. The storm didn't let me see clearly. There was a girl too; she had pink shoulder length hair.

And…wait was that the…

"_We need to hurry!"_

I couldn't believe it, that girl I can see it. It's the…

_"Ikuto!"_

"What?!" I said more angry than curious.

"_We need to hurry, before those two get to Snowpeak Ruins!"_

"Fine!" I said leaving behind the three and hurrying up to the top of the mountain. Once I got to the top I saw the Tree of Icicles. A huge tree that held ice large enough to hold a human body.

"_We'll need to slide to the ruins, it seems."_

"Great," I called sarcastically.

I kicked the tree making ice fall to the floor as I jumped to it and started sliding through the whole course until I reached the ruins; Snowpeak Ruins.

I walked to the front as I felt the same ghostly aura, I flinched back right in front of the door coming all the way back to the end of the steps. Suddenly two pillars one white and one black appeared as two little girls came out. The two twins, the one from the black pillar of light had long black hair and white eyes a white dress and two clips of white transparent fairy wings as hairpins. The other had long white hair black eyes and a black dress with two black fairy wings as hairpins as well.

"You two…" I hissed.

I saw two grins creep to those childish appearance faces.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" the black one said.

"…the owner of the Dumpty Key," the white finished.

"You two haven't changed at all. You're still playing under his orders aren't you…Talt and Tael."

"You have escaped the plan we worked so hard on," Tael the black one said.

"Either ways it seems we'll soon have some company at Snowpeak Ruins," Talt the white called.

"What do you say?!"

"Bye-bye," Both said as they disappeared into their pillars.

"Company, did they mean those kids?"

"_Ikuto we must check this place out for sure know."_

"Yeah, I know," I said entering the enormous ice castle.

If those two came here they must've done some kind of damage. I've got to do something before it spreads.

…Before time repeats itself.

**Amu's POV**

We had finally arrived at the hilltop of Snowpeak Mountain. Nagihiko had told me that the big tree there was the Tree of Icicles. I saw as big ice leaves fell from the tree when Kuukai and Nagihiko hit the tree together. Only five had fallen, which means someone will have to go with someone else together.

"Okay then I'll get a handle to guide us through here," Kuukai called steeping into one.

Four left…

"I'll take Rima-chan with me then," Nagihiko called.

"And who said I'll be happy to go with you?" Rima said angrily.

"Oh well," he said bringing Rima into the ice as he held her arms so that she would hug him from the back.

Three…

"I'll be going with Kairi!" Yaya announced as Kairi and her got in one.

Two more…

"I'll be in the back making sure that no one stays behind," Nadeshiko said getting on one alone.

One more are left and two people remained. Me and…

"I'll take Amu then," Tadase called.

"Okay, wait what?!"

"Come one!" he said grabbing my hand as we got in and we went sliding off with the others following.

A few minutes later we finished the route and we stood in front of this enormous castle.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"It's Snowpeak Ruins," Nadeshiko explained, "Let's go in. Maybe those two are still awake."

She started heading towards the big doors as she opened them. Once all of us were inside the doors closed shot behind us. I saw the creepy knight armors as decorations to the sides when we entered. Then I saw the broken stair to both sides of the house and some pieces of the floor shattered and those shattered parts where replaced by thick floors of ice. A chandelier on the top where the two stairs met and broke at the same time. And it was right below a door.

"Is it over there?" I asked pointing towards the door.

"Yes," Tadase answered. "They must be behind that door."

We went towards the door and I opened it revealing this cozy place where a fireplace was burning and someone sitting near it. Something white?

"What is that?" I whispered to Nadeshiko.

"Not that," she whispered back, "Her."

"Her?"

"Miss Yeta," Nagihiko called as he came closer to tha-her and we followed.

"Yeta?" I repeated to myself.

**Nobody's POV**

"Ah, Nagihiko-sama, no seen long time," she called in a sweet voice, but something sounded wrong with her.

"Yeta is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeta been feeling sick since girls look same came to Yeta's house."

"Look same girls?" Amu repeated.

"She must mean twins," Kairi said.

"But what twins came here, Yeta?" Yaya asked.

"Yeta knows not, Yeti might know. He back at kitchen, he happy to see you."

"Yeti?"

"Her husband," Nagihiko said standing up, "We'll go see him then."

"All right," Yeta answered.

All walked towards the opened door and found them selves inside a warm place like before but this one had a smell of food being cooked.

"Yeti?" Nagihiko said as they approached the giant white creature with a horse seat on his head.

"Oh, little Nagihiko here, not seen long time, you are fine?" he said.

"I'm fine but doesn't seem that way does she?" he asked.

"Yes, Yeta been feeling sick for twins that came to Yeti's home. They arrived here but left taking nothing. Weird."

"Do you know anything about these twins?"

"No Yeti know nothing of them. They did leave a weird mirror piece think that made Yeta sick."

"A mirror? What kind?" Nagihiko asked.

"Not know, locked it on main room. If want Nagihiko see it there."

"Thanks Yeti," he answered, "Seems we have to check that mirror out," he whispered to the others.

They all agreed as they started leaving towards the room where Yeta was.

"Wait!" Yeti called as they all turn, "Young Fellow came before you, had blue hair short. Blue eyes too. He came here when Yeta feel worse than this. He somehow gave Yeta relief. Yeti grateful for that. He nice guy."

"Blue short hair and blue eyes?" Nagihiko repeated.

"Could it be…?" Kuukai said.

"Who?" Amu called.

"It seems Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been here or maybe even is," Tadase said.

"Yeti did the boy said to where he was going?"

"Blue Boy think went to mirror room too."

"He went there!" Kairi said, "Kuukai we have to get there."

"Yeah," he answered.

"Yeti could you guide us to the mirror room?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sorry Yeti making Yeta soup to get better and go skiing again. But you can take route through here," he said pointing to the door opposite from the living room, "Go up the stairs and you see big tower and mirror in there Blue Boy there maybe too."

"Thanks," Nagihiko said as they all headed towards the door Yeti had signaled.

They came out and found themselves on the outside again with snow everywhere.

"There," Rima said noticing the latter, "That's the latter."

"Let's go," Tadase called.

They went up the latter into a tower where they went up spirally when finally they met with a door where a heart lock had been unlocked and on the floor.

"Why is the lock on the floor?" Amu asked openly.

"Ah, you lads here already?" they turned to find Yeta walking to them.

"Do you fell all right?" Rima asked concerned.

"Yeta okay Yeti gave Yeta soup feel much better," she said getting there.

"Why is the room with the mirror open?" Yaya asked.

"Blue Boy came and Yeta gave him key to thank for helping Yeti with delicious soup."

"Ikuto helped him?" Kairi said.

"Did he force you to?" Kuukai said in disbelief.

"No Blue Boy very kind to Yeta and Yeti. Blue Boy very nice human."

"That doesn't sound like Tsukiyomi Ikuto at all," Tadase said.

"Blue Boy must be inside mirror room. Blue Boy promised to cure Yeta from sick feeling. Blue Boy said that pretty mirror did sick feeling to Yeta that he would get rid of mirror."

"He would what?!" Nagihiko said.

"Let's go!" Tadase said.

They went in pushing the door opened and as she had said Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood there facing the piece of mirror and giving his back to them.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase called in rage.

He turned to face the group of kids, "Well if it isn't the Guardian Scouts."

"Why are you here?" Kuukai asked.

"Simple, I came to destroy this cursed mirror."

"What?!" Amu said.

Ikuto gazed towards Amu as Amu noticed his sapphire eyes on her, "And you should be the princess it's Amu right?"

Amu stepped up a few feet, "Don't talk to me like you knew who I am!"

Ikuto simply smirked as almost immediately he disappeared and found himself in front of Amu carefully grabbing her chin and bringing her face up close to his.

"You're either very brave or very stupid. I supposed you're stupid since you can't even handle someone like me."

Amu's heart speed rapidly as she felt his free hand caressed on her back bringing her closer to his body.

He leaned closer to her ear, "You know stupid people like you often get trapped in this place where only darkness lurks."

Her face now flushing crimson and her eyes watery.

"You seem like a person that wouldn't want to leave in total darkness, right?"

"I…" she got to whisper back.

"You'll go no further!" Tadase called as a gust of iced wind came towards them and separated Ikuto from Amu as Tadase made Amu step back.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," she murmured trying to calm herself.

Then everyone cam to her aid as Ikuto gave some steps back. Suddenly he turned to find Yeta at the mirror, gazing straight at it.

"Pretty mirror…"

"No! Stop!" Ikuto screamed.

"Pretty…mirror," she said beginning to twitch a little.

"What's happening to her?" Amu said.

"What's that mirror doing to her?" Nagihiko said.

"Pretty mirror…" she kept repeating.

"Don't!" Ikuto said running towards her.

"Won't let you break pretty mirror!" she turned her face had completely transformed as Ikuto had stopped right were he was.

Suddenly the windows broke open and let gusts of icy wind come in as Ikuto and Amu both covered they're faces the others were caught in the winds and sent flying to the walls as they began to literally freeze in place.

"Guys!" Amu called as the gust ended.

"_Amu-chan there, look!"_

Amu turned to find Yeta inside this floating ice chamber. She also noticed that only she and Ikuto had escaped the gust of ice.

"What can I do?" she whispered as she stood in shock.

"She transformed…that mirror. As I thought those two had something to do with all this."

Suddenly stakes of ice formed to surround Yeta as they aimed for Ikuto and something else. Ikuto was able to escape them easily but…

"_Ikuto! The girl!"_

"What?!" he gazed over to Amu who was still in shock stood there paralyzed.

Rapidly Ikuto moved towards her getting her away from the icicles. He was carrying her and soon let her stand up and began to shake her.

"Hey! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly Amu blinked facing him, "I-Ikuto."

"You are useless," he said sighing in relief and sounding sarcastic.

"What's the matter with her? What happened?"

"That mirror contains dark powers that seem to control her now," he explained facing Yeta, "We need to get her out of such mental state."

"How?"

"You're a princess; you're suppose to have some kind of power right?"

"But I don't…"

"_Yes you can Amu-chan! Believe in yourself!"_

"Can you at least help me distract it?"

"I'll do something better," she walked up to his side as the rod appeared on her hands without her having to summoned it, "I'll give you a hand stopping her."

"Bold move girl," he smirked, "Then let's go!"

Yeta started bombarding them with the icicles as they both jumped to avoid them.

"Fire Revolution!" the rings of fire appeared as they headed towards the ice chamber making Yeta twitch over and over.

"_Now's our chance! Ikuto!"  
_

"Dark Scythe!" a large scythe appeared on his hands as Amu watched his every move.

"Dark Glitter Storm!" he twirled it around making the fire that Amu had form turn into black flames that started melting the ice.

"Now's you're chance! Purify the dark power that resides in her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let her heart be free!"

"_Amu-chan let's do this together!"_

The rod began to sparkle with a crimson light as Amu held it in her hands.

"Let's finish this!"

The Humpty Lock began to glow as well. She held it up high as it began to glow even more. She twirled a couple of times as she got ready to release that power on the rod.

"Phoenix Rod! Twinkle Magma!"

The reddish glow dispersed towards the ice chamber covering it completely as it melted quickly and the light absorbed the black energy in Yeta making the mirror come out and shatter.

Amu fell to the floor on her feet before collapsing on her knees from exhaustion. Yeta laid on the floor as the others started being freed from the ice.

"That girl…Amu…"Ikuto murmured.

Suddenly the door swung opened as Yeti came in, "Yeta!!"

He came and picked her up.

"Yeta okay?"´

"Yeta okay, kids here helped Yeta wake from deep nightmare. Mirror pretty broke."

"Mirror don't matter only Yeta matter for Yeti."

"Yeti…"

"Yeta…"

After that they began to huddle and everything else.

"I'm happy…" Amu called.

"You should…" Ikuto called as the jumped over the window.

"You freed her heart from the darkness kept on that piece of mirror. You have powers that no one else has…Amu."

Amu blushed at him calling her by her name.

He simply smirked at the sight of her blush, "Later."

He then disappeared to the outside and the others came to her aid.

"Are you okay Amu-chi?"

"I'm fine," she said standing up.

**Amu's POV**

That guy…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He isn't bad, I can see that. He was trying to help Yeta and us. He even saved me.

Maybe he's not what everyone thinks he is…maybe.

* * *

**I'm sleepy**

**See u next time**


	5. update

**News: Discontinuing**

As of this day 5/1/11, I'll be discontinuing this story. The reasons is that I've sadly lost interest in the story. Meaning I've either lost my inspiration on it or that I have no more in mine for the story itself. I apologize to all those who have been reading this story so far. And those who fav., reviewed and most of all read it. I'm sorry to have to do and mostly say this. I hope this does not discourage you from continuing to read my work.

I know this sucks even for me but I hope you can understand.

My regards,

XKey of the AbyssX


End file.
